


I’ll Be There As Long As You’ll Let Me

by m11kewheeler



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stitchers - Freeform, camsten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m11kewheeler/pseuds/m11kewheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU scenario of what happened between Cameron, Kirsten, and Marta during 1x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ll Be There As Long As You’ll Let Me

“I need to protect you. I _have_ to protect you,” Marta kept saying over and over to Kirsten, her hands still fiercely gripping the gun that pointed toward Cameron.

“Marta, give me the gun,” Cameron said, keeping his voice low and calm. “Don’t do this.” Even though he was calm and collected on the outside, Kirsten could tell that on the inside he was freaking out.

“Marta,” Kirsten started, “I know you don’t know me very well, but you have to trust me. I can take care of myself.”

Marta violently shook her head. “No, no you don’t understand. You don’t know what they’re up to.”

Kirsten took a deep breath. “Marta, I’m not going anywhere with you until you put the gun down. Leave Cameron out of this.”

“You can’t trust him either,” Marta said, her words laced with a mix of anger and hurt. “He promises to keep you safe, but he won’t.”

Suddenly, sirens were wailing all the way down the street as police cars pulled up to Kirsten’s driveway. Marta’s eyes widened but she still kept her gun pointed at Cameron. “Marta, it’s not too late. Just give me the gun and this all can be over,” Cameron pleaded. “This isn’t you. Please, just–”

Before Cameron could finish, police officers busted the front door open. Marta jumped in shock, causing her to accidentally pull her finger on the trigger. The sound of a gunshot went off and Kirsten quickly ducked to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw Cameron fall to the floor, clutching his right arm. Marta stood above him, breathing heavily. “I-I didn’t mean to…” She dropped the gun and ran out the door, dodging the officers.

“Cameron!” Kirsten ran over to him, kneeling down to him to hold his weight. His blood was dripping onto the floor.

“I’m fine, Cupcake,” Cameron said, wincing at the pain. “The bullet went straight through.”

Kirsten grabbed a sweatshirt that was lying around and wrapped it around Cameron’s wound. “She could have killed you,” she said, shaking her head.

“You can let go of me, you know.” Cameron smirked. Kirsten hadn’t realized how tight she had been holding him.

“R-Right,” she said, her cheeks flushing. She helped Cameron up and led him to the bathroom to bandage him up. “Do you think she got away?” She asked tentatively.

Cameron shook his head. “I doubt it. There seemed to be a lot of police officers out there.”

Kirsten looked over to him. She couldn’t quite read his expression. “Are you…okay?”

Cameron gave Kirsten a sad smile. “I’m not really sure. I will be, though. I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Kirsten felt that same familiar blush creep onto her cheeks. _Why was she feeling so flustered around him?_ “T-Thanks,” she managed to say. “You should, uh, stay here tonight. If you want, I mean. Just in case, you, um, feel any more pain.”

Cameron gave her a weird look. “What’s with you, Mother Bear? I’ve never seen you so caring.”

“It’s just residual emotion,” Kirsten said.

“Alrighty,” Cameron said, not quite believing her.

“You know it works the other way too,” Kirsten spoke again, walking over to the couch. “You try to keep me safe, but I have to keep you safe too.”

Cameron joined her on the couch. “We keep each other safe.” He held out his pinky.

“Are you series?” Kirsten rolled her eyes. “I’m not twelve.”

“Oh come on. A pinky promise is the real deal!”

Okay, fine,” Kirsten giggled. It was a nice sound on her, Cameron realized. He had never heard her laugh, let alone giggle before. She reached out her pinky and linked it with his.

“Just be glad I don’t do the spit shake,” Cameron said. “That’s what Linus does.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” Kirsten said, her pinky still linked with his. She didn’t want to let go quite yet. “Let me, um, get you some Advil,” Kirsten said after noticing Cameron stare at her.

“Kirsten, are you sure everything’s okay with you?”

Kirsten swallowed hard. “Yep.” She brought over the medicine and watched him as he took it, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Kirsten, I need to ask you–” Cameron’s words were cut off when Kirsten surged forward and pressed her lips against his.

“Um, wow,” was all Cameron could say when she pulled away. “I should get shot at more often.”

Kirsten felt her face flush up again. “I just needed to see if–”

“–what you were feeling was residual emotion?” Cameron finished. “Was it?”

Kirsten leaned over to him and kissed him again. “Does that answer your question?” She said after they pulled apart.

“You know, I’m not used to this new Kirsten,” Cameron said. “Not that I’m complaining, but it’s definitely different.”

“Oh, shut up, Dumbass.”

Cameron let out a laugh. “And she’s back!”


End file.
